bEtRaYeL
by bloomsangel
Summary: Can you really trust someone that's already done something to you? And another question: Have they really changed?


bEtRaYeL  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie Mcguire or the charactors from it. I own Jason Mcduffy, Eric Wilson, and Skye Laird. This fanfic is rated because of the occasional swear word. (There is almost none in here) *Hey all welcome to my first Lizzie Mcguire fanfic. In case some of you don't know I also have a Boy Meets World fanfic called "The Continuing Lifes Of Boy Meets World". However I am working that fanfic in seasons and "Season 8" is about to draw to an end with the season finale. My fanfic is different from most Lizzie Mcguire fanfics. And I'll tell you why later on. However, please enjoy my fanfic. And please please please read and review!! Ok so here goes my first shot at a Lizzie Mcguire fic. Don't like it? I'm sorry. Like it? Great! Ok, here goes nothing!  
  
Chapter 1- The Story It was just an average day for the blonde haired, Lizzie Mcguire and her friends Miranda Sanchez, and Jason Mcduffy. Her other BEST friend, David Gordon, had busied himself nearly all year. Signing up for everything imaginable. They still saw each other in class and after school. But they'd made a new friend: Jason. Jason had dark brown hair and was short. His hair was straight and extremely thick. His eyes were a light blue. He had a straight nose with small freckles dotting it. No he hadn't taken Gordo's place. Never! He was just a guy they'd met and became friends with. He had moved to Hillridge in Grade 4. Lizzie didn't even know that he had existed in Grade 4. She had just figured that out in Grade 5. It was now Grade 6. They had befriended him a while last year. Ah yes. Lizzie could still remember. Flashback to last year:  
  
It was snack time. It was around the middle of the year, but off by a bit. They were all sitting on the carpet. Eating their snacks and talking. All except one boy named Jason. He'd come from some school further up the state. He hadn't always even lived in the state! But that was all Lizzie knew about him. Miranda blabbed in her ear about how low her allowence was and how unfair it was when Lizzie turned around and interrupted her. "Hey Miranda"? "Yeah"? Miranda said slightly annoyed. "See that boy over there"? Lizzie pointed. "Oh ya Jeremy isn't it"? "No"! 'Miranda didn't even know his name'! Thought Lizzie. Lizzie felt guilty and sorry for Jason. She's often see him walking around at lunch alone. And recess. He'd always be partnerless for projects and have to work solo because there weren't enough people in the class. Jason wasn't exactly what you'd call cool. But he wasn't what you'd call nerdy either! "His name is Jason, Miranda"! Hissed Lizzie "And we're going to ask him if he want to play with us at recess". "But-No buts Miranda"! "Now lets go"!  
  
Lizzie walked passed Jason as she threw the bag from her Dill Pickle chips into the garbage. As she walked back she sat down beside Jason. So did Miranda. 'Start'! Lizzie mouthed to Miranda. 'No you'! 'You'! 'No Lizzie you'! 'Miranda'! Miranda shook her head. Jason watched all this. Extremely confused. "Hey Jason we were wondering if you wanted to hang out at recess". Jason looked surprised. He didn't even hesitate. He grinned shyly. "Thanks I'd love to"! "Ok we'll meet ya at the oak tree". Said Lizzie "Ok"! Said Jason trying not to show he was excited and failing. Lizzie laughed. This Jason wasn't so bad. So why didn't people want to hang out with him? She was gonna find out pretty soon. Lizzie and Miranda went and sat down. "Wow Gordo sure is taking a long time in the bathroom". Said Miranda ~~End of Flashback  
  
And that's how it all came to be. Then the great time came for Jason. And even Lizzie and Miranda were quite interested to see what would happen. ~~Flashback to after snack time~~ Snack time had finished and it was back to work. Miranda drew on her desk and notebooks in boredom. Catching the odd word. "Muitiples". "Factors". 'Ugh'. 'Math'. Thought Lizzie. She tapped her pencil on her desk impatiently. Lizzie hated math. It was her worst subject. Lizzie looked at her watch; too lazy to look at the clock. 25 more minutes. 10 more minutes. 8 more minutes. 5 more minutes. 3 more minutes. 1 more minute! 48 seconds! 'Well 47 now'. Thought Lizzie. The watch time bounced to 5 seconds. Lizzie mouthed the rest to Miranda. Who happened to be staring at her. (As they were best friends, they knew when to stare, what the other was thinking etc.) 4. 3. 2. 1! As if on que, the bell went. Lizzie gathered all her things and put them into her cubby. They lined up at the door. Class dismissed! They all walked out except Gordo and Jason who was still gathering his stuff to avoid being trampled. "Lizzie and Miranda popped their heads into two different side of the doors. "Gordo aren't you coming"? Asked Lizzie. "Nah you guys go ahead". "I have chess club". Said Gordo. (Gordo wasn't overloaded with activities here this just happened to be one of those days where he was busy) "Ok suit yourself Gordo". Said Miranda. Then Miranda and Lizzie headed to the oak-tree.  
  
Jason was already there. He was scary that way. He could go right past you and you wouldn't even notice. "Hey Jason"! Said Miranda "Hey". They all talked and got to know each other better. They laughed and made up a new game. Lizzie introduced him to another one of her friends, Eric Wilson. Eric was handicapped and everyone made fun of him which Lizzie hated. [Miranda hated it a lot too.] Just because him, Lizzie and Miranda hung-out sometimes they'd say that Lizzie and Eric liked eachother! It used to annoy Lizzie, but now she just found it stupid. Eric had a paralyzed arm. (hand) And a paralyzed leg. He had to wear a brace on both. He had a harder time with work. So he had to be held back a year. (he was one year older than them) But he was funny and nice. You could trust him and talk to him about anything. Lizzie and him had known eachother since preschool. Lizzie had only been three when she had met him.  
  
He also had dark brown hair. It was thick, but not as thick as Jason's. His nose was short and straight. His eyes were brown. His complexion was paler where as Jason's had a bit more colour. He had brown freckles across his nose and his pale complexion really brought them out. He was short, but taller than Jason. They all became great friends and made up a new game. They'd play together every recess. The game slowly evolved into a game that wasn't fair. Causing Miranda, Lizzie, and Jason to get into a fight and poor Eric to get caught in the middle. That may have been stupid. But what came next wasn't. Lizzie's parents had been divorced since she was 6. She, her mom, and Matt still lived in the same house. (her mother had gotten a very good job as a Government worker) and her dad lived an apartment that wasn't that far away. It would take about half an hour to walk to. However, Jason started spreading some nasty rumours around about Lizzie. He said that she was a thief and had gone to jail and nasty stuff like that. Lizzie lost friends. Lots. And her reputation went down. But she still had Miranda and Kate. She was losing Eric though. Eric and Jason had become best buds pretty much. Which really ticked Lizzie off. She'd known Eric way longer than Eric had. She was starting to wish that she had never ever talked to Jason. But what was done was done. And she couldn't go back and change it. One day their class went to the class next door and joined them as their teacher was busy. She, Jason, and Miranda were still fighting. But they hadn't broken up yet. Jason chose a seat across the room. Miranda chose a seat on one side of Eric, and Lizzie chose one on the other side. They were drawing and Lizzie asked if she could use Tyler's ruler. He was reluctant. "Okay". He had said. "Just don't steal it". He didn't even trust her anymore. Lizzie often saw Jason and Eric spying on them at recess and lunch. Luckily Kate was there and told them to back off. But that didn't stop them. Their other friend, Skye Laird even yelled at them. But that still didn't stop them. They only continued more often. Skye Laird had longish stringy brown hair. She was tall and skinny. She was more of the tom-boy sort and extremely hyper. But she was funny and nice. You just couldn't always count on a secret being safe with her. On top of that Lizzie dealt with people constantly making fun of them. The leader of "The Lana Gang" was the worst. She, obviously, was Lana. Lana Lewis. Lana Lewis was shortish blonde hair. And her face reminded Lizzie of a rat. She was short. Though again, taller than Jason. And she had a ton of friends. More like clone followers. Gordo really only saw Lizzie and Miranda after school. He lied and said that he had this or that to do. He didn't like Jason Mcduffy. At all.  
  
After Lizzie heard the comment from Eric, she decided to stop this once and for all. At lunch she gathered all her friends. She confronted Jason. "Look, you better stop spreading rumours about me". "I've had enough". Jason smiled a creepy little 'I know it all' smile. He was amused obviously. She stood there as though waiting for more. "I have my friends, you have yours". (Lizzie didn't see a lot of truth in the part of the comment about him) "If you want to be friends with Eric, fine". "But stop trying to end the friendship with us and cut the lies". He smiled even more broadly. As though he thought he was genius. Lizzie turned around. About to leave. Then she turned back. Jason was still standing there. "Oh ya and I forgot". "We're not friends". Jason stood there stunned. Lizzie waved her hand sarcastically. Her and her friends left. Skye turned around and taunted him. He glared at her. She laughed. The girls continued out of sight. The rumours stopped after that. But Lizzie continued to be made fun of and spied on by Jason. Sometimes Jason and Eric. But at least Gordo, Lizzie, and Miranda hung-out all the time now. Summer rolled around, and Lizzie thank-fully went home. ~~End of Flashback  
  
*Ok that was my first chapter. The story will pick up, this is just so that you'll understand. Oh ya and some of you are wondering how they become friends again. Just wait and see. Please review! 


End file.
